Lucys Voice
by Alwaysartemis
Summary: Lucy is hurt when she sees Natsu and Lisanna together not only that but natsu kicks her off Team Natsu. Lucy leaves the guild in search for power and then she will make her dream a reality. what happens 4 years later when lucy is one of the most hottest and powerful mage in magnolia? How does natsu and lisanna react seeing lucy on every magazine? Who's this blonde man with Lucy?
**Thanks for reading my first fanfiction! Don't forget to R &R.**

 **There is a song so you could go on youtube and watch the video if you want its called I hate you I love you and the second song is little do you know**

 **NO sadly i dont own fairy tail or the music... let the fairy tail begin**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

ugggh! I groaned as she sat down in my spot at the bar, as Mira greeted her with a warm smile but that soon turned to a frown when she notice whats wrong with me.

Its about Lissana and Natsu, isn't it? Mira asked with a little frown place on her face, But before I could explain to Mira, Team Natsu cam up to me and ask to talk in private. All Lucy did was slowly nod and got up and followed them out of the door of the guild.

When we got outside i asked, Whats up? Then Natsu simply said in a harsh manner where kicking you off our team so LISSANA can be on our team, tears slowly pricked my eyes as i asked him why with a little stutter in my voice. BECAUSE YOUR WEAK AND YOU WAYS NEED US TO HELP YOU, COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR RENT, AND ONLY HIDE BEHIND YOUR SPIRITS, YOUR SO WEAK- he stopped when he seen my body trembling and my hair covering my eyes as tears steams down my face. Umm... I'm soo sorry luce i didn't- Natsu was cut off when he herd me yelling at him, NO! I KNOW I'M WEAK AND I'M NOT AS STRONG AS YOU, ERZA,GRAY OR EVEN LISSANA! YES I MAY COMPLAIN A LOT BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT ALWAYS JUDGING PEOPLE BY THERE POWER! after i yelled i slapped him across his dumb looking face and as i walked off i said HOW THE HELL DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH SUCH A JERK! they all stood there natsu holding the red hand mark on his cheek with tears in his eyes.

as i walked inside the guild i went straight into masters office and slammed my right hand with my pink fairytail mark down with tears in my eyes REMOVE MY MARK IM LEAVING THE GUILD I'LL COME BACK ONCE I MAKE MY DREAM A REALITY AND BECOME STRONGER! master only nodded his head , what is this dream of yours? he questioned. I would like to become a singer, replied. would sing a few goodbye songs to guild he asked. i signed and slowly nodded my head yes. he nodded and said we will be getting the stage and the guild ready

 **ABOUT 45 MINUTES LATER**

LUCY ITS TIME! master yelled as i clipped the mini microphone to my shirt and walked out after master git done saying what he needed to say.

I herd people whisper my name in shock and the beat to the music started

 _felling used but im still missing you,and i can't see the end of this,_

 _just wanna feel your kiss against my lips, and now all this time is passing by but i still can't seem to tell you why_

 _it hurts me every time i see you realize how much i need you_

 _..._

 _I hate you I love_

 _i hate that i love you_

 _don't want to but i can't put nobody else above you, I hate you I love you, I hate that i want you_

 _you want her you need her and i will never be her_

as i sung that part i felt tears sting my eyes as i looked at lissana and natsu

...

I miss you when i can't sleep, or right after coffee, or right when i can't eat

i miss you in my front seat

still got sand in my sweaters from nights we don't remember

do you miss me like i miss you?

fucked around and got attached to you

friends can break your hearts too

and im always tired but never of you

if i pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit

I put this reel out but you didn't bite that shit

I type a text but then i never mind that that shit

i got these feelings but you never mind that shit

oh, oh keep it on the low your still in love with me but your friends don't know if you wanted me you would've just said so

and if i were you i would never let me go

i don't mean no harm

i miss you on my arms

wedding bells were just alarms

caution tape around my heart

you ever wonder what we could've been?

YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BUT YOU FUCKING DID!

i felt warm tears fall down my face...

lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fixed

now my drinks and my feelings are all fucking mixed

always missing people i shouldn't be missing

sometimes you gotta burn some bridges to create some distance

I know i control my thoughts and i should stop reminiscing

but i learned from my mom(dad) that its good to have feeling

when love and trust are gone

i guess this is moving on

every one i do right does me wrong

so every lonely night i sing this song

I felt as if i was five seconds away from breaking down as i watched lissanna and natsu hug

...

i hate you i love you

i hate that i love you

don't want to but i can't put no body else above

i hate you i love you

i hate that i want you

you want her you need her and i will never be her

...

All alone i watch you watch her

like shes the only girl you've ever seen

you don't care you never did

You don't give a DAMN about me

Yeah all alone i watched you watch her

shes the only thing you've ever seen

how is it you never notice

That you are slowly killing me

...

as i looked a team natsu that now had tears in there eyes as lissana smirked

...

i hate you i love you

i hate that i love you

don't want to but i cant't put no body else above you

i hate you i love you

i hate that i want you

you want her you need her and i will never be her...

As i looked up is seen a crying guild that was clapping and i watched as lissana mouth "I'll kill YOU!"

* * *

 **Okay guys how did you like the story next time ill write more, pinky promise...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW tell me how i did.**

 **Bye, until next time and i might update late because milestones are coming up..**


End file.
